


диво

by Nameless_Broom



Series: 13 карт (хуман аушки) [3]
Category: 13 карт
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Philosophy, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameless_Broom/pseuds/Nameless_Broom
Summary: О семье
Relationships: Клео | Голубой Зонт
Series: 13 карт (хуман аушки) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844335





	диво

**Author's Note:**

> Маленькая хуман ау. Очень удручает, что образу Клео не уделяют достаточно внимания.
> 
> Соответствующие посты:  
> 1) https://vk.com/wall-102214939_2068  
> 2) https://vk.com/wall-102214939_2069  
> 3) https://vk.com/wall-102214939_2070
> 
> дата - 15.10.17

Когда Зонт был мал, случалось иногда, что взрослая и серьезная сестра его рассказывала ему сказки. Она не держала Зонта на коленях, не катала его на руках, как это делают обыкновенно - потому что совсем не знала и не любила детей. Она не любила детей, но Зонт знал, что она любила его. Просто не говорила. Она только каждый раз, перед тем как начать, твердой рукой гладила его по голове - ей сказали однажды, что детей так успокаивают. Она и звала его неправильно - детеныш.

Но все же он не смущался ее вовсе, не стеснялся - невозможно было стесняться. Да и как стесняться, если в них плескалась, бурлила одна синяя кровь, если на них был поставлен один черный крест? Синейшие души были у них троих, и от каждой разливался цвет в их телах. У сестры от души была синяя голова с синими густыми мыслями, у брата - синие сильные венозные руки, а у Зонта - синее горло и синий голос - как у человека после долгой-долгой болезни.  
Сестра была холодная, стылая и жутко неловкая женщина, и все они были таковы, и общая их кровь возилась нескончаемой ледяной трубкой в выпирающих венах. И в холодности этой они друг друга понимали лучше многих. Зонт не мог на такое обижаться.

К тому же, сестринские сказки все возмещали. Сестра сажала Зонта перед собой, смотрела на него прямо, до жути пронзительно, и, после долгого прищуренного молчания, начинала говорить - много, не вскидывая рук и не меняя лица. Вдумчив был тон ее, а золотое око - как полозье глазное стеклышко. Ясное от яда. Она не двигалась, а откидывалась только иногда на спинку твердого красного кресла, раскуривая длинную трубку. Она пускала густой белый дым из коричневых ноздрей, и Зонт потихоньку уверился в том, что она - самая настоящая дракониха.

У драконихи сокровища-сказки были тяжелые - яхонтовые, бечетовые, янтарные. Малахитовые. Их Зонт любил больше других. Он считал, что нет в жизни ничего их чудеснее. Он говорил драконихе это иногда своим тихим синим голосом, и она молчала тогда так полно и так ярко, как никогда до того не молчала, и в глазах ее видно было то самое диво-дивное, чудо-чудное. В этих глазах у нее сверкали золотые волокна, и она смеялась простуженно, лукаво-луково - ужасно горько. Но горечь эта была хорошая, прекрасная, полезная. Такая горечь треплет тело, как спирт треплет больного. Такая горечь дает душе пищу. 

Изумлять ее стало с тех пор очень важной в жизни задачей. Она была вечна и непоколебима, а изумить непоколебимое - считай увидеть диво. А без дива ведь какая жизнь? Скучная же. Ужасно тоскливая.

С тех пор, как Зонт вырос, увидеть диво ему удавалось реже. Он навещал сестру (всегда в вечернем часу) и рассказывал ей все, что успел передумать, а она либо качала головой ( _не то_ ), либо согласно кивала.

В последнее время говорить Зонту совсем расхотелось. Собственные мысли казались ему путаными, неинтересными, скучными, и он стал стыдиться рассказывать Клео (так звали дракониху) о своей душе. Он и приходил теперь к ней намного реже - потому что головой она качала намного чаще.

Зонт чувствовал, будто нужно что-то менять.

И он старался, взаправду старался менять и меняться. И он думал над этим так много, что в какой-то момент чуть не истончился, не испарился от напряжения. Но однажды он, усталый и побледнелый, понял наконец одну важную вещь (так, по крайней мере, ему показалось). И как он понял, так одолела его нестерпимая охота говорить, и он ушел к сестре прямо так, глубокой черной ночью. 

Дракониха сидела в кресле и, по своему обыкновению, пускала благовонный дым, когда Зонт зашел вдруг к ней - белый, молчаливый, очень задумчивый, но все же чем-то невероятно довольный.

\- Я знаю одно диво, - сказал он ей твердо, морща ужасно свой белый плоский некрасивый нос, - И ты знай. Это когда в груди лед, а в глазах все равно пусто и ни единой слезинки.

Торжественно и тихо светилось лицо его, когда он произнес ей свои слова, и Клео понимала, что он искренне в них верил. Ее это огорчило. Вся сила ведь живет в словах. Чем больше в них верят, тем больше в них силы. 

А если эти слова ошибочны?

\- Сие не диво, - прислонила Клео смуглую сухую ладонь к его трепещущей груди и его изломанному сердцу. Юноша под этой ладонью был как натянутая бечева. Дернешь - зазвенит опасно. 

Клео вздохнула тяжко:

\- Сие ведь горе, милый мой. Злое горе, худшее горе.

\- Как жаль, - ответил ей Зонт, и печаль застлала ему слезами глаза, - А я так хотел тебя удивить. Право слово, мне ужасно стыдно.

Снова у него ничего не получилось. Наоборот, Клео даже как будто расстроилась от его горя, и позеленел, обернулся медью ее полозий глаз.

Пелена совсем запахнула Зонту зрачки, и тогда он утер, спрятал свою мокрую щеку ладонью. Он всегда скрывался за этой прозрачной пеленой, когда был несчастен, а несчастен он бывал так же часто, как и дышал. Его дивное голубое око тоже дышало - дышало слезно, дышало водой - и было переменчиво, как море и небо. Чем больше оно дышало и рыдало, чем прозрачнее были у Зонта его бедные слезы, и тем мутнее становился его льдистый чудный взор. 

Самое ужасное - это когда глаз его темнел. Он тогда серел и становился похож на крошечные лужицы ртути. Это значило, что злая тоска заела его, обкусала его уверенность, а бессердечное чувство заполонило все его сердце.

Самое же прекрасное - когда в глазу его сворачивалось шелковое ясное небо. Был он тогда взаправду счастлив и не было в его глазу никакого цветного смешения. Не было ничего, кроме голубого - простого, вечного. Это было чистое неземное небо, прекрасноводное глубокое море.

Жаль только, что оно показывалось мало.

\- Отколе же ты горе взял? - спросила эти глаза Клео, поднося к губам неизменную трубку.

\- Оно всегда со мной было, - махнул безнадежно рукой Зонт. Око его было так темно, что почти зелено, как болотная вода, - Только я этого не понимал вовсе. Я думал, я просто болен.

\- Ты взаправду нездоров, - прикрыла глаза Клео, - Но сие нездоровье не в теле твоем, а в душе. 

Она замолкла, а потом прибавила тягуче:

\- Тебе нет в горе надобности.

Зонт беспомощно сложил руки на груди и согнулся. Морские его пряди спали беспорядочно из-за ушей и заслонили его острое лицо, как зеленые водоросли заслонили бы собой гладкую розовую раковину.

\- Не знаю. Может и есть. Может, судьба моя такая - мучиться.

Дракониха после этих слов смотрела на него долго-долго, вдумчиво, непонятно. Зонту неприятно подумалось, что так она смотрела бы на умирающего человека. А он не умирает вовсе, ему просто холодно. Он просто замерз и устал.

И пока он сгибался, замерзал, замирал, дракониха стояла все так же прямо. Она по-прежнему была вся в дыму - курила - и пропитались этим дымом ее тяжелые чешуйчатые платки и длинная змеиная юбка. 

Дым же пах горькой полынью. И ее руки, ее локти, ее плечи - все ей тоже пропахло, хотя источался от них запах обычно совершенно иной. Обыкновенно от Клео во всю мировую ширь пахло разнотравьем, так сильно, что щекотало нос. Этот пьяный запах без браги целовал ноздри, увивался в глазах белыми слезами, хотя и не слезы это были вовсе, а сладкий засушенный сахар. 

А дотронешься - не сахар, а лед. 

\- Дай мне свои длани, - сказала Клео, - И отниму я твое горе.

\- Отнимешь? - поднял замерзшие глаза Зонт. Он не любил этого слова. Была у него дурная манера такая - накапливать. Вещи, книги, обиды. А копить ведь не нужно, нужно выплескивать - эмоцию. Зонт же всегда ее в себе запирал.  
Еще запертый Зонт терпеть не мог чужих рук на своем теле и вездесущего людского дыхания. Оно слишком звонко било ему в прижатые уши. Зонт не любил рук, не любил глаз, не любил голосов - ничего не любил, никого не холил и не лелеял, и, на самом деле, слава звездам, что не любил - так считала Клео. Незачем холить и лелеять других. Это ужасный груз, колодки на ногах. На каждую белую щиколотку по черной цепи, а каждое чугунное звено в них - человек, тянущий движение жизни и души назад. Нести его за собой, перетаскивая через все невзгоды - не человечность, но проклятие. Даже если ты силен и велик, неверно тебе носить на своих ногах крох, ведь когда крох слишком много, они весят куда больше гигантов, и от их тяжести можно самому припасть к земле. 

Хотя Клео никогда не спорила с тем, что нужно холить и лелеять людей любящих и любимых. Она знала прекрасно, что друзья сидят обычно на плечах, близ шеи. Что они тоже крохи, но у них огромные теплые руки, которые умеют укрывать от злой стужи. Что каждый из них мал, но каждый - велик.

Клео пригубила снова свой костяной резной мундштук.

\- Отниму. Горе нет возможности отдать. Оно человека лакает, пока до самого конце не вылакает. Оно алкает душевной боли.

\- И как же ты отнимешь? - спросил Зонт, не поднимая глаз. Он сгорбился еще сильнее прежнего. Он всегда так горбился, когда о чем-то переживал.

\- Я не ведаю, - ответила Клео, чуть заметно раскачиваясь на месте, - И не могу ведать. Я могу сие лишь почувствовать.

\- Но ты ведь все на свете знаешь, - слабо улыбнулся Зонт. Он знал, что эти слова звучат глупо, но ему все же нравилось их произносить. Нравилось держаться за это застарелое ребеночье убеждение. Зонту всегда было легче думать, что существует в мире такой особенный человек, который всегда все знает наперед. Знает, кто виноват и что делать. Ему казалось, что без такого человека жить становилось ужасно страшно и неловко.  
А Клео взаправду знала многое. Роль всезнающей сама льнула к ней.

\- Сие есть ложь, - сказала Клео, и Зонт поморщился, как от шлепка.

\- Не все мне ведомо, - повторила она, будто уверенная в том, что он не понял ее в первый раз.

\- Ты как Данте, - с горьким упреком ответил ей Зонт. Все он понял, просто не принял на веру, - Он тоже все знает, но ничего не ведает, - он вздохнул, - А я не понимаю, как этому верить. Может быть, он просто не говорит, что у него на уме...

Клео склонила голову. Ее тяжелые, увешанные тусклым золотом, волосы скользнули по треугольному плечу. Она сказала, прищурившись:

\- А ты разве другому все про свою душу рассказываешь? 

Зонт как язык проглотил. Ему нечего было на это ответить.  
Конечно же нет. Он никогда бы не стал рассказывать о том, что лежит у него на душе. Это ведь только его ноша, его печаль, и потому он будет упиваться ей, пока она совсем не иссякнет.

Зонт отвернул от Клео свое бледное лицо и застыл. Ему отчего-то сделалось ужасно тускло и тоскливо.

Они долго стояли так, синими мраморными статуями, а потом Зонт спросил тихо, как будто ни во что не веря:

\- Ты навсегда отнимешь?

Клео покачала мудрой главой:

\- Навсегда не сумею. 

\- А в чем же тогда смысл?

\- В настоящем. Тебе будет легче здесь и сейчас. Сие ведь лучше, чем никогда.

Зонт не отвечал. Ему ничего не хотелось.

Клео со вздохом положила свою трубку на край стола и подошла. Ее синее нарисованное око виднелось из-под прямой тяжелой челки, и Зонту показалось, что оно смотрело на него укорительно. Он отвернул лицо еще дальше. Глаза у него совсем потемнели.

Клео встала перед ним, помолчала минуту, а потом вдруг крепко ухватила его своими вывернутыми темными пальцами за кончик носа - как маленького - и повернула его лицо к себе:

\- Что ты куксишься?

\- Я не кукшусь.

\- Куксишься, - посмотрела она строго, а потом вдруг рассмеялась своим сухим колким смехом, - Экий ты! Давно я не видала, как ты упрямишься, - Клео отпустила его нос, - Сделай мне милость - улыбнись. И поговори со мной наконец. Тогда ты уменьшишь мое горе, и я тоже смогу тебе помочь.

\- У тебя нет горя, - буркнул Зонт, но уже через силу. Странное дело - ее смех его совсем не обидел, даже обрадовал.

Клео опять засмеялась.

\- Милый мой, во мне столько горя, что можно захлебнуться, - она посмотрела на него вдруг в упор - серьезно - и Зонт вздрогнул от ясности ее глаз, - И в тебе тоже. И в каждом человеке так. А коли горем делиться, то оно начнет таять и исчезать. В том вся суть.

\- Но зачем тебе забирать _мое_ горе? - ощетинился снова ледяными иглами Зонт. Он был болезненно мнителен и потому не умел верить никогда в человеческое благодушие.

Клео положила руку Зонту на колкую голову и погладила его против льдин, позванивая браслетами, приглаживая запутанные острые пряди. Зонт не воспротивился. Это было удивительно, на самом деле. С возрастом он еще сильнее разлюбил прикосновения.

Но дело в том, что к Клео он давным-давно привык. К ней и к ее старому жесту дружеской заботы. Ее не хотелось гнать.

Клео гладила холодной рукой его тяжелую от дум голову и думала сама.

Вот он, кроха на ее ноге. Кажется, что часть черной ненужной цепи. Но если он цепь, то почему ей так важно, чтобы ему было хорошо?

Незнакомцы голы и малы, а их кожа - розовое мясо. Они не нужны. Нужны зато друзья. Чем лучше и ближе друг, тем больше и теплее его руки. Любовь же - это когда рядом существует такое же сильное и великое существо, как ты сам, и когда вы носите на ногах одну и ту же колодку. Любовь - это когда не в человеке ищешь диво, а в диве - человека.

Это были три основы, три кита, в которые Клео глубоко верила и на которых твердо стояла. Это были ее, жизнью выпестованные, заветы сквозь которые не могло проскользнуть ничего лишнего. Например, слово _семья_. Семья не могла, не имела права стоять особняком и быть китом четвертым, ведь семья - это обыкновенные люди. А если они люди, то каждому из них место на одном из трех китов. Можно ведь быть родному брату незнакомцем, а можно - лучшим другом. Можно любить его, можно нет.

Клео считала, что нельзя никогда говорить: “Я люблю человека из-за нашей общей крови”. Надо говорить: “Я люблю его за его душу и поступки”.

И Клео знала, что хочет отнять горе не потому, что Зонт - семья, не потому, что он был свой, хладнокровный, а потому, что он был ей младший любимый друг. Это было гораздо важнее того, что он связан был с ней одной ледяной синью. 

И она, повторив это самой себе, сказала тихим натруженным голосом:

\- Ибо мое горе в том, что тебе худо.

И Зонт, огромнорукая кроха на ее гигантском плече, слишком нескладный высокий юноша перед ней самой, заплакал снова. И он, не зная сам зачем, положил свои белые холодные ладони в ее такие же холодные смуглые руки, и она сжала их крепко, но нежно, как трепещущих голубок. И было в этом сжатии чувство настоящего родства - не кровного, но душевного.

И он заговорил с ней о плохом, и вправду дышать ему стало как будто легче.


End file.
